Treble
|appear2 = |sprite = }} Treble, known as in Japan, is a wolf-like support robot created by Dr. Wily to work with Bass in a similar way to Rush with Mega Man. Bass can fuse with him to gain wings and fly. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data |} A wolf-type robot created to support Bass. It can transform into an adapter and join with Bass. "Grrrrrrrrrr!" Good point: Brute instinct Bad point: Habit of biting Like: Girls Dislike: Rush, Tango Functions Flight ability Treble can fly to transport Bass like the Rush Jet. This function was only used in the opening animation of Mega Man 8. Appearances: *''Mega Man 8'' Super Adapter The Super Adapter allows Treble to merge with Bass, acting like a armor that increases his strength and gives him the ability to fly and perform a flying fist attack. Unlike Mega Man's Super Adapter, Bass has the ability to fire either a regular charged shot or a rocket punch, as opposed to just the rocket punch. It was created by Dr. Wily using the parts Bass had stolen in Dr. Light's lab in Mega Man 7, which where originally planned to enhance Rush's Super Adapter. Bass used this in the second battle against Mega Man in the Wily Castle. Appearances: *''Mega Man 7'' Attack 1 The (add description here). Appearances: *''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' Attack 2 The (add description here). Appearances: *''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' Treble Boost |user = Bass |type = Support |appearances = '''Mega Man 8 Mega Man & Bass Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha Mega Man 10 |appear2 = Rockman 8 (manga) Rockman & Forte (manga) Rockman Gigamix Rockman 10 -Extra F- |sprite = }} The '''Treble Boost, known as in Japan, is an improved version of the Super Adapter used by Bass in his fight against Mega Man in Mega Man 8. While using it Bass can fly and fire powerful charge shots and laser beams. In the games Mega Man & Bass and Mega Man 10, Bass can buy this ability in the item shop, which allows him to fly for a limited time and fire stronger shots in three directions at the same time. In Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha Bass can also buy the Treble Boost and this time it can fire in 1 of 7 directions, but can only be used once. Damage Data Charts Known damage values in units for Mega Man & Bass. Known damage values in units for Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha. Known damage values in units for Mega Man 10. Treble Item Treble Item is an item that Bass can buy for 20 Screws in Reggae's shop. When used, Treble appears and gives a random item to Bass, similar to Mega Man's Eddie Call. Appearances: *''Mega Man 10'' Treble Rescue Treble Rescue is an item that Bass can buy for 30 Screws in Mega Man 10. It acts similar to the Beat Call, saving Bass from bottomless pits using the Treble Boost for a few seconds. Appearances: *''Mega Man 10'' Gallery MM7-Treble.png|Treble, as he appears in Mega Man 7. Chibitreble.png|Chibi Treble. R10manga.png|Bass and Treble in the manga Rockman 10 -Extra F-. Trivia *In Japan, Treble's name is Gospel, which was left untranslated in the MegaMan Battle Network series. *Treble is one of the many characters who have music-inspired names, Treble being a musical term and Gospel a type of music. *Despite the fact that Bass made a small cameo in Mega Man 9, Treble was nowhere to be found. *In MegaMan Battle Network 2, Gospel appeared as a Multibug Organism and the final boss in the game. In MegaMan Battle Network 6, the Cybeast Gregar appeared as part of the main plot and the final boss. Both of the these characters' designs are based on Treble. *When using the Treble Boost, Bass' Wings are smaller in Mega Man & Bass than in Mega Man 8. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Mega Man items Category:Characters with music names Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Mega Man & Bass items Category:Mega Man 10 items